Written and Sung
by NeeNeeNak
Summary: Ginny loves to write and sing. Her songbook is her sanctuary. When her brothers see her writing in there when she is upset, they are determined to find out who caused Ginny her pain. Only, Ginny doesn't want them to find out. What happens when the boys finally manage to convince Ginny to sing? Set in the holidays after 6th year. Set in AU where Lily, James and Sirius live.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Thanks for reading this story! This was inspired by Milo111's story, Her Life Written in Lyrics. Please go check it out, it's great. It's a genius piece of writing.

The chapters will also get longer, this is just a sort of introduction.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the characters or Harry Potter, though I wish I did. It all belongs to the fabulous J.K Rowling. The basic plot is also inspired by Milo111.

 **The song for this chapter is Like I Can by Sam Smith, but the Gardiner Sister's version. I don't own the songs in this story.**

 **READ THE NEXT BIT TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY PLEASE**

 **Extra note: This story is written in AU where Lily, James and Sirius live. It's set in the holidays after 6th year, after Harry breaks up with Ginny. James dodged the first killing curse, though he was injured. Lily was tortured, but managed a full recovery. This was because Voldemort thought he had killed Lily, but he hadn't although she was quite close to death. After Harry "defeated" Voldemort, Sirius ran to The Potter's and rushed Lily and James to St Mungos, where under medical care and a lot of spells and potions, they managed a full recovery. Lily still tried to give up her life for Harry, so the protection still works. Instead of Dumbledore, Sirius became Secret Keeper for Grimmauld Place, so they can keep using it. Sirius was the one who answered Harry's Floo Call in 5th year, although Voldemort still made an appearance at the Ministry of Magic, thinking that Harry was there.**

 **Anyway with that done let's get on with the story!**

* * *

It was the summer after the trio's sixth year and all was good. Well, it was as good as it could be with Voldemort on the loose. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ginny, Remus, Tonks and the Golden Trio were all sitting in the living room of Grimmauld place. Bill, George, Fred and Charlie were huddled in a corner of the room, creating and testing several of the twin's pranks. The trio were discussing something that was private, huddled in a circle, allowing no one to enter their circle. They were talking in rather hushed voices and seemed to be arguing over something. Ginny was by herself sitting in a big armchair writing in a book. Lily, James, Molly and Arthur were in an Order meeting with several other members discussing the prophecy and the trio's secret. Remus, Sirius and Tonks were talking in the other corner of the room, mostly speculating about what the teens were discussing. Apparently the trio seemed to be dropping out of seventh year. Lily aand Molly had not been pleased to hear this. They had pushed and tried to get the secret out of the trio, but they wouldn't budge. It was only good that Dumbledore wasn't there; he'd have to face the wrath of two exceptionally furious and concerned mothers.

The four Weasleys went unnoticed, and unknown to everyone in the room, they were talking about their baby sister.

"What's wrong with Ginny?" asked Bill, healing one the cuts on Fred made by his own products.

"Thanks," replied Fred, "And I don't know. She seemed happy enough in the letters we got from her."

"That was before she had broken up with Dean," George added.

"Maybe that's it," Charlie said.

"No, I don't think so. I asked Hermione and she said Ginny had never liked Dean. She was just trying to get over someone else," said Bill. "I wonder who, Hermione wouldn't tell me" he added.

"What's she doing?" Charlie asked confused.

"Oh, she's writing in her song book," Fred and George said in sync.

"Her what?" asked Bill.

"Her songbook," Fred said talking as if Bill were a toddler.

"It's where she writes songs, stories and documents things of her life," George explained in the same tone as Fred. The confusion on Charlie and Bill's faces disappeared.

"Ohhhh," they exclaimed. Fred and George chuckled.

"WAIT, since when does Ginny right songs?" Charlie asked, as if it was the most absurd thing he had heard in his life.

"Twelve or thirteen I think," Fred answered. "They're amazing," he added.

"I bet she's written about why she's upset," Charlie said excitement clear in his voice.

"Definitely, the thing is like her diary" the twins said, identical smirks on their faces. "Just don't call it that, she'll go crazy," the twins added, their smirks disappearing for a second, before popping up again.

"Hey Gin!" they suddenly called.

"What?!" she called back.

"Watcha writing?" Charlie called.

"None of your business," she said, cheeks burning up. She hurriedly tried to shut her book and shove it under her chair.

"Now we definitely want to know," Bill said while walking across the room to Ginny. The other three Weasleys followed. "Come on Gin, please," Bill begged.

The five Weasleys now had the attention of everyone in the room.

"Yeah Gin, sing us a song!" Fred called.

"Yeah Gin please!" Everyone began to call. Ginny looked at everyone coldly.

"No," she said returning to her book.

"PLEASE!" the twins yelled begging on their knees.

Ginny ignored them. She didn't want anyone to know she wrote songs. They were very private. The twins had only found out by walking in on her writing and singing in her room without knocking. The twins kept begging.

"Come on Gin, you have such a great voice! Why deny the world of such pleasure?"

Ginny was starting to go the famous Weasley red. She began to pull out her wand.

"Aw, come on Ginny, there's no harm and your brothers won't leave you alone until you do," Tonks said interrupting the twins. Ginny glared coldly at Tonks.

"What are they even about?" Tonks asked, ignoring Ginny's glare.

"My life." Ginny answered shortly. Snapping the book shut quickly as Tonks attempted to peek over her shoulder.

"What was the one you were writing about?" Tonks pestered.

"My ex." Ginny replied.

"Oooo, so about Dean then," came Sirius' voice. Ginny's head snapped up to face Sirius.

"No actually, it was someone after that." She said. If anyone had been paying attention to the trio in the corner, they would have noticed Harry James Potter stiffen, taking on an expression of guilt and pain on his face, before becoming an expressionless mask.

"You dated someone after Dean?" Bill asked, re-entering the conversation, not have been talking for a while. His voice was dangerously low.

"Who knew about this?" Charlie asked, his voice calm, but not all anger left out.

"Um….. Hermione, Ron and Harry," Ginny answered, voice straining at Harry's name. No one but Hermione noticed, a small frown on her face. The rest were too busy glaring at the trio, who had yet not said anything.

"So, who was this prat?" Fred asked. Harry winced.

"Don't you worry," Ginny replied. She was getting quite annoyed with her brothers. It wouldn't be their business even if she dated half the boy population of Hogwarts. Heck, it wouldn't even be their business if she dated half the girl population of Hogwarts.

"Come on, why don't you sing some songs for us, and we can try to guess the person," Bill argued.

"No!" Ginny said again.

"Come on Gin-Gin!" pleaded the Weasleys, minus Ron.

"Come on Ginny, I want to hear you sing!" Sirius added.

At that moment Lily, James, Arthur and Molly entered the drawing room.

"Hear who sing?" asked Molly.

"Ginny," everyone chorused.

"Ginny, sings?" enquired Arthur, confused.

"Yeah, she does, but apparently only Fred and George knew," Bill answered his mother.

"I knew," a voice said from the back of the room.

"HARRY!" everyone chorused.

"What?" He said, "She asked me to keep it a secret, so I did. I also helped her write some of her songs since we both can't really sleep well and end up in the common room."

Everyone winced at the mention of not being able to sleep; they could only imagine what the two teens had been through.

"Please Ginny, sing for us," Lily asked. "Your brothers won't stop until you do."

"Fine," Ginny sighed in defeat. "But I get to choose the songs."

"No way!" Fred said reaching for the book. Ginny pulled the book out of his reach.

"NO!" she yelled. Everyone looked startled. What had caused that reaction?

"What are you hiding?" Bill questioned suspiciously.

"Nothing," replied Ginny in a small voice.

"Come on guys, if she doesn't want to show you her book she doesn't have to," defended Harry. Harry didn't want the Weasleys to see inside the book. It contained a lot of pictures of Harry and Ginny together. He knew the Weasleys would kill him if they ever saw the notebook. It also contained a detailed explanation of each song, and he did NOT want the Weasleys to ever see that.

Remus looked at Harry suspiciously. Usually, Harry was just as, or even more so protective of Ginny than her brothers. He figured Harry would want to find out who the mystery guy was and how he had hurt Ginny.

"Ginny please, we need to choose a song for you to sing!" exclaimed Fred.

Ginny looked at Harry with a pleading look. He was the only one who knew the full contents of the book.

"How about Hermione and I choose a song first, then everyone can choose a song after us," Harry said, interrupting the Weasleys' begging. Ginny trusted Harry enough to know what he was doing so she let Harry have the book without a further word. Hermione followed Harry a bit confused.

"Hermione, can you blank any pictures of me and Ginny together? But can you keep a few of me and Ginny as friends? I don't want it to look too suspicious. They know Gin and I are close friends, so they'll expect to see something of me in there. Also any details of songs about me," said Harry urgently.

"Sure thing Harry," Hermione said, twisting her wand in an intricate pattern over the songbook. "Here, now the only people that can undo the charm are you and me," said Hermione passing the book over to Harry. Harry looked at the book. There were a few photos of Harry and Ginny younger goofing around and playing Quidditch. It was perfect.

"Thanks 'Mione," Harry whispered, kissing his friend on the cheek and rushing in the drawing room. Harry had already decided what song he wanted Ginny to sing. "Sing Like I Can," Harry said, giving the book back to Ginny. Ginny smiled, it was one of her favourites and Harry knew it.

"Alright everyone, this song was one of the first I wrote. It was before my ex and I got together and it's about his ex. Let's just say I was a bit jealous." The Golden Trio gave a small laugh at that. The others looked at them weirdly.

"Anyway, here it goes," and with that Ginny started singing.

* * *

" _She could be a sinner,_

 _Or the sweetest sound,_

 _She could be a preacher,_

 _When your soul is down,_

 _She could be a lawyer,_

 _On a witness stand,_

 _But she'll never love you,_

 _Like I Can can can_ "

Ginny's voice was one of the sweetest anyone had heard to was so pure, innocent and full. Everyone fell instantly in love with her voice.

The Golden Trio had varying looks on their faces, Ron and Hermione looked like they were trying to keep their laughter in, while Harry looked blissful and sheepish.

"What's a lawyer?" Arthur asked

"It's a sort of a person who defends a person from jail and that," explained Lily, rather quickly. She wanted to hear Ginny sing more.

Meanwhile, Ginny was trying not to laugh at her father and the trio. "Can I sing now?" she asked. Everyone nodded their yesses. Laughing she continued,

" _She could be a stranger_

 _You gave a second glance,_

 _She could be a trophy_

 _Of another man,_

The Golden trio burst out laughing at that, although it was a bit sad. Everyone had known how jealous Harry had been of Cedric. Harry gave a laugh and shook his head, but he still felt bad.

Ginny smiled and kept singing.

 _She could have you humour_

 _But I don't understand 'cause_

 _She'll never love you_

 _Like I can can can_

 _Why are you looking down all the wrong roads_

 _When mine is the heart_

 _And the soul to your soul?_

 _There may be lovers who hold out their hands but_

 _She'll never love you like I can can can_

 _She'll never love you like I can can can_

Harry smiled sadly at that, he had been so stupid then. Hermione and Ron weren't helping though, they kept laughing and Ron kept punching Harry on the arm. The adults thought they had gone crazy.

 _A chance encounter_

 _Of circumstance_

 _Maybe she's a mantra_

 _Keeps your mind entranced_

Hermione and Ron laughed even harder and Harry even left out a small chuckle.

 _She could be the silence_

 _In this mayhem but then again_

 _She'll never love you like I can can can_

 _She'll never love you like I can can can_

 _She'll never love you like I can can_

 _She'll never love you like I can_

 _She'll never love you_

 _Love you like I can_

 _She'll never love you_

 _Love you like I can_

 _She'll never love you like I can_

 _Why are you looking down all the wrong roads_

 _When mine is the heart_

 _And the soul to your soul?_

 _There may be lovers that hold out their hands but_

 _She'll never love you like I can can can_

 _She'll never love you like I can can_

 _She'll never love you like I can…._

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Written and Sung! This story was inspired by Milo111's story Her Life Written in Lyrics, so check that out. Also please go listen to the Gardiner Sister's version of Like I Can by Sam Smith, it's incredible and your ears will love you. Also go listen to the original by Sam Smith. Thank you so much for reading this far and please leave me a review! They would be highly appreciated! I'm already working on the next chapter and this story should be updated soon.**

 **Ta**

 **-Nee xo**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been really busy and I couldn't find the time to finish this chapter. But I thought if something and I decided to write. Thank you to those who reviewed/followed/ favourited. The song used for this chapter is called Ours by Taylor Swift.

 **Disclaimer: The characters and world belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

 _She'll never love you like I can_

Ginny finished the last note of the song. There was silence before thunderous applause.

"BRAVO! BRAVO! ENCORE, ENCORE!" James and Sirius shouted, jumping all around the room. Lily rolled her eyes fondly. She had married an immature child, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

Everyone eventually settled sown, Lily having to threaten to hex James and Sirius before they stopped cheering. The Weasley boys, apart from Ron where trying to figure out who the mystery boy was.

"Anyone figure out who the boy is yet?" Bill asked. No one had.

"Alright then," Ginny said. "Next song!"

"YESSS!" Fred and George shouted. "We get to choose the song!"

Ginny sighed, but nodded her approval. Fred and George took the book, flipping the pages and every so often they would whisper and smirk at each other. They finally closed the book.

"Sooooo," Ginny said, "What song do you want me to sing?"

"How about….." Fred drawled out. Ginny looked at him angrily. "Ours," he finished quickly.

"Ok," Ginny sighed. She thought for a minute before saying "This song was written when my ex and I were still together." Ginny smiled innocently at the room, her eyes landing on Harry. A blush rose to his cheeks. This brought a bigger smile to Ginny's face.

Remus had watched this exchange with a thoughtful look. He had an idea of who the mystery boy was, but he wasn't going to say anything until he was completely sure.

Ginny cleared her throat. "I'm starting now," she said in a confident voice.

Everyone quietened.

Ginny started.

* * *

 _Elevator buttons and morning air,_

"What's an elevator?" George asked. Everyone groaned.

"An elevator is like a box that moves up and down and takes people to different floors in a building." Hermione explained with a roll of her eyes. "Now be quiet," she ordered, turning back to Ginny and nodding. Ginny smiled and continued.

 _Strangers silence makes me want to take the stairs,_

 _If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares,_

 _But right now,_

 _My time is theirs_

 _Seems like there's always_

 _Someone who disapproves_

 _They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

Harry frowned at that. He could remember all the judgemental stares he and Ginny got at Hogwarts. He always thought Ginny would leave him because of it.

 _And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do,_

Harry remembered the gossiping and the lies spread about Ginny about how she made Harry fall in love with him with a love potion. He frowned even harder. Remus noticed this and he too frowned.

 _The jury's out,_

 _And my choice is you_

Harry smiled.

 _So don't you worry your pretty little mind,_

 _People throw rocks at things that shine,_

 _And life makes love look hard_

 _The stakes are high,_

 _The water's rough,_

 _But this love is ours_

Ginny tentatively smiled at Harry and Harry smiled back.

 _You never know what people have up their sleeves,_

 _Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me,_

 _Lurking in the shadows with their lipgloss smiles_

The Golden Trio laughed at that. The others looked at them funnily.

 _But I don't care,_

' _Cause right now your mine,_

 _And you say_

Harry smiled gently, he knew there was a reason why this was his favourite song.

 _Don't you worry your pretty little mind,_

 _People throw rocks at things that shine_

 _And life makes love look hard_

 _The stakes are high_

 _The waters rough,_

 _But this love is ours_

 _And it's not theirs to speculate,_

 _If it's wrong and,_

 _Your hands are tough but they are where,_

 _My belong in,_

 _I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you_

' _Cause I love the gap between your teeth_

Harry put on an offended look at put his hand to his teeth, while Hermione and Ron laughed. Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes at them. Remus noticed this as well. He put the pieces together and he was sure of who the mystery boy was. He chuckled. Harry would have hell if the Weasleys ever found out.

 _And I love the riddles that you speak,_

 _And any snide remarks about your tattoos will be ignored,_

' _Cause my heart is yours_

* * *

"It's just the chorus after that and I don't feel like singing that," Ginny said.

The Golden Trio burst out in laughter, the others looking on.

"James, your son is crazy!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Well I think its cause we made you godfather, Sirius" James said, gesturing to himself and Lily.

"What do you mean by that?!" Sirius asked, offended.

"Well you are crazy," James explained. Sirius nodded as if he was agreeing with James.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Anyone figure out who the ex is?" he asked.

Remus put his hand up. "I have," he said. He saw Harry's face go place and his eyes widen. Remus only laughed.

"Not telling," Remus said, mischief evident in his voice. Harry exhaled.

"BUT MOONY!" Sirius pouted.

"Nope, not telling," Remus shook his head.

"FINE" Sirius exclaimed and sat in a huff.

Ginny smiled at Remus and nodded to him. Remus nodded back. He thought Ginny and Harry were the perfect couple.

"Alright, next song," Ginny said, averting the attention off Remus. "Who wants to choose?"

"I will," Bill said roughly, taking the book.

He looked through the book, and chatter started up again. Everyone was either talking about Ginny's voice, or the mystery ex.

"Alright!" Bill announced. "Sing Secret Love Song Ginny."

"Sure," Ginny replied, smiling.

"This one is before my ex and I got together. It's about how my ex didn't realise I was in love with him."

The Golden Trio laughed. They kept banging the floor and rolling around. They were finding it hard to stay upright.

"Okayyyyyy" Lily said. "What's so funny?" Lily personally thought they had gone crazy.

"Ohhh….um…..nothing" Ron managed to get out in between his laughter. Lily narrowed her eyes. The Golden Trio stopped laughing and started squirming uncomfortably under Lily's glare.

"You know who the ex is don't you?" Lily asked. The Golden Trio nodded. "Will you tell us who it is?" Lily asked. Harry's eyes widened and he looked at the other two before shaking his head vigorously.

"Fine," Lily sighed. The others in the room glared at the trio, apart from Remus. Lily thought Harry's behaviour was a bit odd, but didn't mention anything of it.

"Alright, I'm gonna start singing now!" Ginny shouted, over the trio's laughter. Harry, Ron and Hermione finally stopped laughing and Ginny began singing.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you guys for reading. Please leave a review, it would mean a lot to me. Sorry it's taken so long to update, I've been really busy. Please listen to Ours by Taylor Swift, it's amazing. Thank you to anyone who had read, reviewed, favourited and followed this story. it means so much to me that someone actually enjoys my writing. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **Ta**

 **-Nee xo**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! Thanks for reviewing/reading/favourting and all that jazz. This will be a short chapter as I updated twice today. I felt a little bad for taking so long to update.

merdarkandtwisty: I completely forgot about the reaction to that line! The first bit of this chapter should make it up to you!

The chapter for this song will be Secret Love Song by Little Mix. I cut out Jason Derulo's bit, I'm sorry to anyone who liked that bit, it just didn't fit with the chapter. Sorry! On another note, go check out any songs used in this story, they're all great!

 **Disclaimer: The characters and world belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

" _ **Alright, I'm gonna start singing now!" Ginny shouted over the trio's laughter. Harry, Ron and Hermione finally stopped laughing and Ginny began singing**_ _._

"Wait!" Bill exclaimed. "In the last song you said this guy had a tattoo, is this true? I'll kill him if he does" The Weasleys, apart from Ron looked like they agreed with Bill, even Arthur. This set the Golden Trio back into fits of laughter again. Ginny blushed.

"Oh no, he didn't, there were just some rumors going around that he did," Ginny smiled with a smirk on her face. She looked pointedly at Harry. He blushed. He could vividly remember that. He started laughing again, he remembered Ginny saying something about Ron having a pygmy puff tattooed on his... Harry laughed even harder remembering where Ginny had said the tattoo was. Evidently, Ron had also remembered this as he looked quite miffed. This only set the other 2/3 of the Golden Trio into more peals of laughter, more hysterical than the last. More funny looks were sent the trio's way. Ginny smiled fondly at them. She loved him so much.

"Um...ok, Ginny do want to start singing?" Ginny nodded and the trio shut up.

* * *

 _When you hold me in the street_

 _And you kiss me on the dance floor_

 _I wish that it could be like that_

 _Why can't it be like that?_

 _'Cause I'm yours_

Harry cocked an eyebrow at Ginny. He didn't remember ever kissing her on the dance floor. Everyone looked confused.

"Hang on!" Tonks yelled, "Wasn't this song written before you and your ex got together?"

"Um, yeah," Ginny replied sheepishly. She then mumbled something.

"Can you repeat that a bit louder?" Remus asked in amusement.

"They were dreams I had, most of this song is about the dreams I had, about my ex" Ginny replied a little louder. That caused everyone to erupt in laughter. Her mother looked at her weirdly and Harry just smiled at her. Ginny felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

"Anyway…" Ginny shouted over the noise, "Should I keep singing, or do you want me to stop." Everyone shut up. They still hadn't got over Ginny's voice. It was so captivating and clear, you could listen to her for hours and never get bored. Ginny continued singing.

 _We keep behind closed doors_

 _Every time I see you, I die a little more_

 _Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls_

 _It'll never be enough_

Harry smiled at her and Ginny blushed. Harry felt the same way about Ginny.

 _It's obvious you're meant for me_

 _Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly_

 _Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep_

 _But I'll never show it on my face_

 _But we know this._

 _We got a love that is homeless_

It was obvious to Ginny that Harry was meant for her, but it wasn't obvious to Harry. Ginny never let Harry see how she really felt, apart from the first few years she was around Harry. Merlin, that was embarrassing.

 _Why can't you hold me in the street?_

 _Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_

 _I wish that it could be like that_

 _Why can't we be like that?_

 _'Cause I'm yours_

Harry frowned. He didn't like the grief he was giving Ginny, but he had a mission, one that would stop Voldemort. Maybe they could get back together after that. He would sure like too. He would like to take her with him, but it was too dangerous.

 _Why can't you hold me in the street?_

 _Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_

 _I wish that it could be like that_

 _Why can't we be like that?_

 _'Cause I'm yours_

Ginny felt tears spring to her eyes. She had been Harry's for a while. He had been able to hold her, she had been able to kiss him, but it was taken away by stupid, bloody Voldemort.

 _And nobody knows I'm in love with someone's baby_

 _I don't wanna hide us away_

 _Tell the world about the love we're making_

 _I'm living for that day_

 _Someday_

There were tears now slowly dripping down Ginny's face. She closed her eyes and kept singing. Harry felt a few tears in his own eyes as well. He was so stupid. He would give anything to make her happy again, but Voldemort would target and hurt Ginny, just to get to him and he couldn't, he **wouldn't** lose Ginny. She was his world.

 _Why can't I hold you in the street?_

 _Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_

 _I wish that we could be like that_

 _Why can't we be like that?_

 _'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours_

"After the war, I promise" Harry whispered softly. Ginny heard and smiled at Harry. What a stupid, bloody noble prat, Ginny thought. She wouldn't have it any other way.

Unknown to the pair, a third set of ears had heard Harry's comment. Lily looked at the two in shock. She gasped. She had worked it out. Why hadn't she known about the couple? They reminded her so much of James and herself when they were younger.

James turned to Lily, he had heard her gasp. He looked inquisitively at her. Lily shook her head and mouthed "Later". James nodded and turned back to Ginny.

 _Oh, why can't you hold me in the street?_

 _Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_

 _I wish that it could be like that_

 _Why can't it be like that?_

 _'Cause I'm yours_

Several people in the room now also had tears streaming down their faces, including Harry, Lily, Molly Weasley, Tonks and surprisingly; James Potter.

 _Why can't I say that I'm in love?_

 _I wanna shout it from the rooftop_

 _I wish that it could be like that_

 _Why can't we be like that?_

 _'Cause I'm yours_

Ginny sang emotionally. Everyone was entranced. They could feel the grief pouring off Ginny in waves. The Weasley boys were getting angrier. The jerk had made their sister fell so much grief, and for that he would pay.

 _Why can't we be like that?_

 _Wish we could be like that…_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for reading/ reviewing and all that. It means a lot when I get a review, it makes my day. Also I gave you two chapters today; although this one was a bit shorter than the rest, sorry about that. I felt kind of bad for taking so long to update last time.**

 **Merdarkandtwisty: I can't believe I forgot to react to that line! OMG! I feel a bit stupid now. I generally feel really stupid. Anyway I hope this chapter makes it up to you!**

 **Ta**

 **-Nee xo**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy with school and basketball. I've also had the worst writer's block. I couldn't think of a song to use for the chapter. But I found one and it is…. Drumroll please… I Love You by Little Mix. I know it's another Little Mix song but I couldn't really think of another one and with Little Mix's album coming out soon I thought it was only right. Also if you would like me to use one of your favourite songs, DM me and I'll try to incorporate your song into the story. I might not be able to use some of the songs though, so sorry if your song is one of them.

Anyway let's get on with the chapter!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters**

* * *

 _Wish we could be like that_

Everyone was silent for a few moments. It was by far the most emotional song they had heard from Ginny. The group was broken out of their trance by a noise. It was James.

"Lily please! Tell me who it is!"

"No," Lily said forcefully. "Figure it out yourself, it's actually painfully obvious." James huffed and turned his back to Lily. "I married such a child," Lily muttered quietly.

"Children actually," Sirius said.

"What?" Lily asked startled.

"You married four, well three children," Sirius said. "One of them was a traitorous rat." Lily sighed and nodded.

"Whatever you want Sirius, whatever you want."

"Thank you," nodded Sirius.

The rest of the group was laughing at the exchange. Harry was smiling fondly at his parents. He couldn't imagine a world without them. They were always there after an encounter with Voldemort and they supported him no matter what. He truly was the luckiest kid on the world.

"Shut up everyone, I wanna hear Ginny sing more!" Tonks demanded. Ginny smiled.

"Do you want to choose the next song Tonks?" Ginny asked. Tonks didn't answer but took the books from Ginny's hands eagerly. "I'll take that as a yes," Ginny laughed.

Tonks sat quietly, flipping the pages of the book, deliberating her choice of song.

"Hmmm," Tonks mumbled. "I choose I Love You."

"Good choice," Ginny smiled. This was also one of her favourite songs. No one had heard it though, not even Harry. Ginny cleared her throat. She took a deep breath and started singing.

* * *

 _Uh oh, uh oh, here I go again, baby, baby_

 _I hear your name and it's like I'm breaking, aching_

Harry heard these words with a pang. He had never meant to hurt Ginny.

"When was this song written?" He asked quietly.

"After my ex and I broke up," Ginny replied in an equally small voice. Harry nodded. The Weasleys were furious. Who dare hurt their baby sister like this?

 _You still got that power hanging over me_

 _It's always over but still happening_

 _Uh oh, uh oh, here I go again, baby, baby_

Ginny felt tears down her face, but she kept singing. This was another emotional song.

 _I just wanna scream out 'til my voice breaks_

 _Even if the tears fall and my heart hates me_

 _Baby I love you_

I love you too, Harry thought. "Harry?" asked Hermione. "Are you ok?" Harry nodded. "It's just that you have tears down your face," Hermione whispered quietly. Harry touched his cheek and just as Hermione had said, there were tears there. He couldn't let anyone see him cry. He was the Chosen One for Merlin's sake!

 _Uh oh, uh oh, don't know how I'm still breathing, breathing_

 _I got this hole up in my heart baby, baby_

 _And it doesn't matter what no one says_

 _Even though it's broken, I love you anyway_

Harry smiled. He loved Ginny too. With all his heart.

 _Uh oh, uh oh, here I go again, baby, baby_

 _I just wanna scream out 'til my voice breaks_

 _Even if the tears fall and my heart hates me_

 _I just wanna know how I can save me_

 _Even if these three words choke and take me_

Every woman in the room was crying. All of could relate to the song in some way. Tonks with Remus, Lily with James, and Molly with Arthur. Molly was surprised. She had never knew Ginny was such a good writer.

 _Baby I love you_

 _I feel your touch when I'm alone at night_

 _But it's just me who's holding tight_

 _And this life don't feel like you_

 _There's nothing left but these I love you's_

"I love you," Harry whispered. Hermione heard him and smiled. They are perfect together, she thought.

 _And I just wanna scream out 'til my voice breaks_

 _Even if the tears fall and my heart hates me_

Trust me, me heart hates me for breaking up with you, Harry though sadly.

 _I just wanna know how I can save me_

 _Even if these three words choke and take me_

 _Baby I love you_

Ginny looked at Harry. Despite his efforts, he still had tears down his face. Ginny frowned. The breakup must have hurt him as much as it hurt me, she thought.

 _I love you_

 _Baby I love you_

 _I love you_

 _Baby I love you_

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Favourite, Review, Follow and all that fun stuff please! I'll see you in the next chapter!

Ps: Sorry this chapter was so short, I've still got writers block, but I though I should put something up.

Ta

-Nee xo


End file.
